What Hurts The Most
by Madzises
Summary: This is how I think Ziva's rescue should've gone. Basically it's a Tony/Ziva story.
1. Realization

Heyo! I know some of my viewers that actually read my stories are a bit ticked at me for not updating some of my stories. But trust me, I'm working on 'em!

* * *

Tony was sitting at his desk. He was thinking.

"Uh oh!" McGee groaned, "Tony's thinking again!"

Ziva laughed, "What are you thinking about Tony?"

Tony glanced at his partner/girlfriend. Before he could answer, Gibbs walked in.

"Grab your gear!" he instructed, "Dead Petty Officer!"

~N.C.I.S.~

The agents were taking the crime scene in.

"DiNozzo! Bag and tag! McGee, search the area! Ziva, talk to the neighbor that called." Gibbs ordered.

Ziva walked past the dead body. Looking down, she gasped.

"What is it David?" Gibbs asked.

"This way of killing, I know this way! There is only one system that I know of that kills this way. I know this because this is the way I was trained to kill. The one place is Mossad. An assassin killed him." Ziva gravely explained.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I grew up killing this way. If I am correct, the assassin is close by. They must of known we'd be here. Watch your back and don't show any emotion. If the killer is around, this is the best way to get rid of him."

"You heard her, now off to what you were told to do!"

"Approximate time of death was six hours. The death wound would've been here at his heart. But seeing how he is bleeding in other places, this man had plenty of pain before the final shot." Ducky explained to Gibbs.

Ziva was at the neighbor's house. Knocking on it, she stood there waiting for the person to come out of the house. Suddenly, she heard a crash.

"Gibbs! McGee! Tony!" she yelled.

Running over, Tony asked, "What's up?"

Gibbs and McGee shot her a look clearly wondering the same thing. Before Ziva could answer, a gun sound was heard outside where the four were standing.

"Does that answer you question?" Ziva questioned while drawing her gun.

"DiNozzo, David! Circle round back!" Gibbs ordered.

"Federal agents!" Gibbs yelled as he kicked down the door.


	2. Mysterious Men

Heys! Thanks for all the views! If you're actually interested in the rest of this story, then here's the next chapter. If your not, then why the hell are you reading this chapter now?

* * *

"Federal Agents!" Gibbs yelled as he kicked down the door.

He and McGee searched the house.

"Clear!" McGee called.

"Clear!" Gibbs also called.

"Clear!" came Tony's voice from a distance.

Then, what sounded like glass breaking, came from Ziva's side of the house. Gibbs, McGee, and Tony drew their weapons. Another sound like a table falling erupted. Gibbs, McGee, and Tony quickened their pace. Reaching the room the noise was coming from, they found Ziva standing over a body with her gun pointed towards him.

"Stand down David!" Gibbs ordered.

"Do you know who this is? This man has crossed the road!" she snarled.

"Cross the line Ziva!" Tony quietly corrected.

"I said stand down Agent David! That's an order!" Gibbs barked.

She reluctantly backed up. Her gun was still pointed at the man though.

Picking the man up, Tony stated, "You are under arrest for assault on an N.C.I.S. Agent!"

The man had a smirk on his face as he evilly grinned at Ziva.

"Don't think this is the last you'll see of me!" the man laughed as he was lead out the door.

Ziva glared at him, "I do not think, I know I will see you again. You should be locked up forever for what you have done!"

~N.C.I.S.~

The team was back at the N.C.I.S. headquarters. Ducky was examining the body as Tony, McGee, and Ziva were working on clues to the case. They had come back and everyone of them had thought this case closed way too easy. All they really knew was that a Mossad agent had killed the victim. Director Vance walked out of his office and looked down on Gibbs' team.

Gibbs just walked in starting with his usual, "What do ya got?"

"Well, I looked through the files of Mossad agents. It could be anyone of them." McGee declared.

"The man we took in custody, by the way, is sitting in the interrogation room waiting to be interrogated. You know, I watched this one movie where" DiNozzo trailed off as Gibbs glared at him, "Right, back to the man's name. His name is Alex Dreasley."

"That is not his name. Not his real one anyway." Ziva interrupted.

"Well, what's the man's name then?" Gibbs snapped.

"Ari. He runs what I think your people call gangs. He has killed many of Mossad assassins/agents."

Before anyone could reply to this, Director Vance called from his place on the railing.

"Agent David! We need to talk!"

Ziva stood up and made her way to the Director's office. Gibbs followed suit.

Inside the Director's office, Ziva asked, "Yes Director? What do you want?"

At this moment Gibbs walked in. At the Director he yelled, "I have a case to work on Leon! I need that agent!"

"Gibbs, David, your father wants you back. He didn't say why." Director Vance explained.

Meanwhile with Tony, McGee, and now Abby, who had come up to tell Gibbs something important, they were watching two men walk through the elevator wearing N.C.I.S. vistor badges.


	3. Departure and Arrival

Hey! Here's chapter three! And again, if you don't like my writing, why the hell are you reading it?!

* * *

Meanwhile with Tony, McGee, and now Abby, who had come up to tell Gibbs something important, they were watching two men walk through the elevator wearing N.C.I.S. vistor badges. This didn't sit right with Tony. They were headed directly for the Director's office.

Back in the Director's office, Ziva suddenly said, "I wish to speak with Gibbs alone."

"Very well. I'll hold your escorts off as long as possible." Director Vance replied.

"Ziva, you know you don't have to go right?" Gibbs informed.

"But I must. Take care of them for me. Especially Tony and Abby."

You see, Gibbs had learned a long time ago that Tony and Ziva were dating. They both had broken rule number twelve. But he let it slide because at the time, they were both emotionally and physically injured.

"I will Ziva. Return home soon. We'll all wait for you." Gibbs instructed.

"Yes Gibbs." Ziva answered.

The Director walked in. Ziva's escorts were with him. The guards each took ahold of one arm and practically dragged her out of the room. When she made it to where Tony, Abby, and McGee were standing, she could not help but look into Tony's eyes. There was sadness in them. She walked out to the elevator. Looking back one more time, she saw all of them with sadness in their eyes. Even Gibbs. Sighing, she got on the elevator.

~N.C.I.S.~

A year later, Tony and Gibbs were to escort the head of the navy to a party. There, they stayed by the Navy Commander all of the time. The Commander introduced Gibbs and Tony to two people. On was tall with black hair. He was a man. The other was a girl. She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The same thought was running through their minds as they looked at the girl. Ziva.


	4. Meetings

Hey! Oh no! Tragic cliffhanger! See what happens next in chapter four!

* * *

The same thought was running through their minds as they looked at the girl. Ziva.

"Gibbs, Tony, I'd like you to meet Sam Gerald and his partner Anna Caulding.

Ziva was looking at both Tony and Gibbs. She had to restrain her self from breaking down.

"Nice to meet you!" she pretended shaking Gibbs', Tony's, and the Commander's hands.

In reality, her heart was cracking.

"Mind if we steel your partner for a bit?" Tony asked Sam.

"Go right ahead! I'll just have a friendly chat with the Commander while you talk" Sam replied.

Tony and Gibbs led Ziva to the outside terrorist.

"What I want to know, is why your here, Ziva." Gibbs questioned.

Ziva sighed, "We all knew this was going to end up this way. I'm an _assassin_ Gibbs. That's what they trained me to be and that's what I am now. If you excuse me, I have to go do something. And DON'T try to stop me."

With that, Ziva quickly walked back into the building. Gibbs and Tony followed her at a distance. Sam did a sign with his hands. Ziva nodded her head. She went to the woman's restroom. In the room, she stashed a change of clothes and her guns. Changing quickly, she quietly slipped out of the restroom. Gibbs and Tony both saw her with guns and new clothes. Ziva went down the hall opposite to the ballroom all the guests had been in. Finding a stairwell, she made her way to the roof of the building. Gibbs and Tony were on her. They were a few yards behind. On the rooftop, Ziva was aiming through the skylight at her victim. The Navy Commander.

"Drop the weapon Ziva!" Gibbs ordered coming up from behind her with his gun pointed at her. Tony reluctantly was doing the same.

Turning around, Ziva put her gun down.

"I thought you knew me better Gibbs!" Ziva sighed. She really didn't want to do this. But if she didn't, it could cost her Gibbs, Abby, Palmer, Ducky, McGee, and Tony their lives. She used her hands and signaled someone. At least six men came from their hiding place.

"Why Ziva?" Tony asked as he put down his gun.

Ignoring him, Ziva instructed to the men, "Restrain them. Don't harm them. I have been given a promise they would not be harmed if I went through with this."

That's when it clicked in their minds. Ziva really didn't want to do this. But if she didn't, she would rink them getting hurt.

Walking towards Gibbs and Tony, she whispered to them, "I'm doing it to protect your lives!"


	5. One Shot, One Kill

Hey! Thanks for reading the whole thing! If you've made it this far, just to let you know that after this chapter, only a few more to go! Enjoy chapter five!

* * *

Walking towards Gibbs and Tony, she whispered to them, "I'm doing it to protect your lives!"

She walked back to her gun she dropped when Gibbs and Tony thought they had surrounded her. Taking aim, she let out a long breath and fired. The sound cracked through the air and hit the Commander in the back. He collapsed. Ziva grabbed her weapon and ran back to the ladder she climbed up. She bolted down. Once down the ladder, the men let go of Gibbs and Tony. They immediately began the chase. Ziva had made it out the doors of the house and ran down to a car. Before she could get there, six or seven men jumped out from their hiding places and tackled her down. She fought them, but she was no match for all of them. Eventually Ziva was taken down. At this point Gibbs and Tony made it out of the building to where Ziva was.

"Federal Agents!" Gibbs yelled.

The men stopped and turned around.

"Two of you, and seven of us?" one of the men smirked.

At this point, Ziva had an idea. Dropping down to the ground, she kicked out and four of the men fell. Getting up, Ziva got the two men that were holding her to let go.

"You are wrong. Now, it is three on three." Ziva smiled.

"So what?" another man laughed.

"As you say, so this!"

Ziva kicked and hit the man. He fell just like his comrades. The other two men looked nervous. Before anyone could do anything, they ran. Gibbs and Tony walked up to Ziva.

She turned around and said, "Do not thank me yet Gibbs. I must go."

Before ether one of them could say anything, she took off. Another car came up to Ziva. From behind her, two men pushed her in the car. Tony and Gibbs took off after the car. But they were long gone.


	6. Ziva!

But they were long gone.

~N.C.I.S.~

A year had passed since Gibbs and Tony last saw Ziva shoved into the mystery car. Tony had enough of it. He wanted Ziva back more than anyone. Abby was gloomy and depressed all the time. McGee was frustrated that he couldn't find her and was doubting his tec skills. Gibbs didn't headslap Tony as often as he used to. Just a few days ago, he stopped doing it all together. Tony didn't make as many references to movies anymore. Any time anyone of them passed Ziva's desk, their eyes filled with pain and sorrow. Tony stood up.

He announced, "I'm done waiting. We haven't had any contact from them since the day we last saw her."

Gibbs looked at him approvingly, "What do ya want to do DiNozzo?"

Tony looked a little surprised. He quickly gained his composure.

"To find Ziva. McGee, search all of the Mossad enemies. Find out which one would most likely take Ziva. Gibbs, can you ask Abby to search the evidence we found where Ziva was captured?" Tony commanded.

"On it!" McGee confirmed.

Gibbs nodded then went down to find Abby.

Tony went to McGee awhile later and said, "Talk to me!"

"There is an organization in Africa. They transport lots of food and supplies to a certain area. If I'm correct, this is where Ziva is being held captive." McGee replied.

"Nice work Probe"

Suddenly, McGee yelled, "I found her!"

He put up the latest satellite feed on the monitor. Zooming in to a specific location, he pointed to a cluster of people. Among them, was a brown haired girl.

"Ziva!" Tony quietly whispered.


	7. Reacquainted

Hey! SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! YES!

* * *

"Ziva!" Tony quietly whispered.

~N.C.I.S.~

Tony was sitting in a chair. His hands were bound and he had cuts all over his body. The clothes he was wearing were caked with dirt. The room he was in was no better than the condition he was in. Inside the room, it was dark. There was only one window. The walls were spattered with numerous numbers of things. Suddenly, the door creaked open. A man walked through. He was a medium sized fellow. Not small. Not large. What some people would probably call average.

"You will tell me everything you know about N.C.I.S." the man ordered.

"I won't tell you anything!" Tony replied.

(If you've seen N.C.I.S.: Truth or Consequences, then good for you! Because you know what happens through out this conversation. If you haven't seen it, strongly recommend watching it before you get to terribly confuzzled. If you refuse to watch then good luck figuring out the conversation!)

Salem, the man talking to Tony, threw his caffeine at the wall. Its precious contents spilled out onto the floor.

"You had to have your Caf-Pow didn't ya?" Tony mocked, "Hey don't worry! Its just a little chemical addiction! Maybe you picked that up at your American collage? Hey maybe we're not so bad! Maybe you should rethink your master plan!"

Salem angrily stormed down the hallway. When the door shut, Tony stopped his ranting.

"You okay McGee?" Tony whispered to the body on the floor, "You awake?"

"Yeah. When do we move?" he asked.

"Not yet."

"He's rattled. This may be our best shot!"

"Not yet wait for my que."

The door burst open again. Salem was back. But he was not alone. In front of him, he was pushing a person foreword.

"You know, I've heard a lot of commotion about missing N.C.I.S. agents. Concerned that U.S. forces might mobilize, one of you will tell me the locations of all the operatives in the area; and the other, will die." Salem ordered. As he was speaking, at the last word, he took the bag off the other human's head.

The girl's head that appeared from the bag was a shock to both McGee and Tony. The girl let in a sharp gasp at the prospect of fresh air. Once she saw who was in the other chair, her face was from relieved, to shocked.

"I'll give you a moment to decide who lives." Salem instructed.

The girl sitting across from Tony, was Ziva. Ziva! She was alive! The joyous confirmation in Tony's head was glorious. Here she was. The woman he had fallen in love with. From her messy, untidy brown hair, to her chocolate brown eyes. Tony had fallen in love with her wit and will to never give up. From the day she taught him to kill with a paper clip, to the moment she had Duct Taped a recording box to her stomach. He had loved her for such a long time. Tony had truly thought he had lost the love of his life. Ziva David.

"Out of all the people in the world who could've found me, it had to be you!" Ziva sighed.

"Are ya glad to see me?" Tony asked.

"You should not have come!"

Tony didn't reply. He was hurt. Traveling across the world just to be told that he wasn't needed!

Ignoring his reaction, Ziva asked, "Are you alright McGee?"

"I'm just happy we found you!" he replied.

Before they could do anything, Salem walked back in. All of the sudden, Salem collapsed. Behind him were three people with black ski masks. The question ran threw Ziva, Tony, and McGee's minds. Who are these people?


	8. Moving On

Who are these people?

* * *

Alright! I know I said I would write one more chapter and be done with this story, but I've got great new ideas. So, there will be a sequel coming out soon it probably will be named New Pain, What's to Gain? So, please review or PM I hoped you liked this so far!


End file.
